Fang&Vemon
by Dante 101
Summary: She would rather have her knight in shining armor come and save her or rather, her tiger in shining armor. Ggio Vega/Sun-Sun with some Ulquiorra/Orihime.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

A/N:_ Just something I had to get down before I even think about posting other stories and writing them._

Beware of long, almost run-on sentences for various things such as crack, angst, fluff and possible rated M stuff.

**Title: **Fang&Vemon

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (s):** Ggio Vega/Sun-Sun and some Ulquiorra/Orihime

**Summary: **She would rather have her knight in shining armor come and save her or rather, her tiger in shining armor.

_

* * *

__1. Appearance_

When he had first laid eyes on her, he wondered if that was just an ordinary Arrancar or an angel.

_2. Gender_

When Sun-Sun had asked Ggio if he was a girl, he had the slight urge to strangle her.

_3. Sleeve_

When Ggio asked Sun-Sun why she always covered her mouth with her sleeve, she responded immediately changing the subject, much to his annoyance

_4. Interest_

Apache and Mila-Rose had taken an interest in Ggio Vega and demanded if Sun-Sun felt the same way, but she simply said that she wasn't interested in him at all, although in reality, she was greatly interested in him.

_5. Sleep_

Whenever Ggio and Sun-Sun go to sleep in their respective quarters at night, they would always have strange dreams about the other, although they had no idea what it meant and didn't bother at all to mention them in the morning.

_6. Thoughts_

Ggio was just sitting there in the sitting room, thinking about a certain green haired Arrancar when Redder had thrown a snake directly at his face.

_7. Scent_

Whenever Sun-Sun ever passed by Ggio, only to stop and say hi to him, she would always leave behind the scent of Vanilla and Cinnamon.

_8. Secret_

Sun-Sun would never tell anyone about this, but when Ggio had came to pick up his laundry, he had accidentally forgotten one of his undershirts and instead of returning to him, Sun-Sun made a point of holding on to it and placing it underneath her pillow every night.

_9. Listening_

Although Ggio was just nonchalantly reading a novel while Sun-Sun and Findor were talking, he was actually gripping the edges of his novel while suppressing the urge to lunge at Findor for calling Sun-Sun "pretty."

_10. Shower_

Ggio was absolutely mortified when he woke up from a dream, covered in sweat and Sun-Sun's name on his lips. He was glad that no one else was around at the time because he was forced to limp to his bathroom and take an ice cold shower. But even that hadn't been enough to get the images of Sun-Sun out of his mind.

_11. Attractiveness_

To be absolutely honest, Sun-Sun believed that there was no other attractive man in Las Noches than Ggio Vega.

_12. Flexibility_

The truth was that Sun-Sun was far by the most flexible woman Ggio had ever laid his eyes on.

_13. Kiss_

When Ggio and Sun-Sun had confessed their feelings for one another, they shared a silent kiss of love under Hundo Mundo's everlasting night.

_14. Jealously_

When Apache, Mila-Rose found about Sun-Sun's relationship with Ggio, they demanded that she should break up with him and Sun-Sun hissed that they were merely jealous of her.

_15. Acceptance_

While Ggio and Sun-Sun's fellow fraccion didn't accept their relationship, Barragan and Halibel accepted their relationship, both stating that it was fate that brought them together and Ggio and Sun-Sun were both glad to serve under Espada that understood their

_16. Dress._

Whenever Ggio and Sun-Sun went on dates in the human world together, Sun-Sun would always make sure to wear a dress that had long sleeves on them.

_17. Truth_

The truth was, when Ggio and Sun-Sun shared their first kiss under the moonlight, they wanted nothing more than to make love right then and there.

_18. Choosing_

Ggio always thought of Apache and Mila-Rose as arrogant, squabbling children that only had his pity while Sun-Sun was a mature young woman in his opinion, which was one of the many reasons he chose her over them.

_19. Annoyance_

Both Ggio and Sun-Sun always found that being in the company of their fellow fraccion was annoying for the both of them so they usually spend their time with one another.

_20. Nicknames_

Whenever Ggio and Sun-Sun were alone together, they always called each other by the names they made for one another, with Sun-Sun calling Ggio 'Tiger' and Ggio calling Sun-Sun 'Sunny'

_21. Photo_

Unbeknownst to his fellow fraccion and Barragan Ggio always kept a picture of his lover in the drawer of his nightstand.

_22. Beauty_

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you were?" Ggio whispered huskily in her ear. She blushed at his words and later moaned as he nipped at her ear like the cat he is.

_23. Night_

At times in the middle of the night, Sun-Sun would always sneak away from her quarters quietly to always sleep in Ggio's arms.

_24. Morning_

Whenever Ggio woke up in the morning, Sun-Sun would always be gone from his bed.

_25. Life_

When the war comes to an end and Aizen becomes king, Ggio and Sun-Sun could live the life they've always wanted.

_26. Mission_

Whenever Ggio and Sun-Sun were sent on separate missions, they would always try to complete it as fast as possible so they could get back to one another.

_27. Roses_

Ggio wanted to give Sun-Sun a nice present for their three week anniversary, but he was at a loss as to what to get for her. In the end he decided to get her a nice bouquet of Roses from the human world.

_28. Sorrow_

Ggio held Sun-Sun tightly as she cried over the news of Luppi's death at the hands of Grimmjow. He couldn't blame her for crying over him. He was her brother at all. All Ggio could do was hold and comfort Sun-Sun as she mourned the loss of her brother.

_29. Vision_

Aizen wasted to see Ulquiorra and so he ordered Ggio to go and get him. When he arrived and opened the door to his room slightly and to his shock and surprise he saw the human girl that they had taken prisoner wrapped up in leather bondage and Ulquiorra shirtless and holding a paddle and he was paddling her! He closed the door quietly and sank to the floor, his face bright red. He had a mental image of him and Sun-Sun being their place and he groaned as he put his head in his hands.

_30. Sex_

After Luppi's unfortunate departure, both Ggio and Sun-Sun realized that one or both of them could die tomorrow. They both needed this; they might never get another chance at this again. There was no turning back now. They both needed to be one.

_31. Vanilla_

Out of the all the three main flavors for Ice Cream, Ggio had always found Vanilla to be the most delicious and sweetest of them all and it tasted even better when he was licking it off from Sun-Sun's breasts.

_32._ _Cut_

When Sun-Sun suggested that she should cut her hair, Ggio protested that it was fine the way it was and he wouldn't accept it.

_33. Love_

The moment the two confessed their everlasting love that night, they wanted nothing else more than to be with each other until the end.

_34. Meeting_

When Tousen-sama was explaining about the intruders that had invaded Las Noches to the fraccion, Ggio felt Sun-Sun's hand on his and their fingers intwined with one another for the rest of the meeting.

_35. Feeling_

The two lovers had a feeling that they would both die when it was for Aizen's invasion of the town.

36. _Argument_

Apache and Mila-Rose were arguing again and as usual Sun-Sun chides them and as usual, they get angrier and start to make death threats at her. But she didn't care at all what they say. "Even Ggio would say such things to you if he was here." She said to the two angry girls.

_37. Satisfaction_

The Shinigami had just defeated Grimmjow and the Sexta was later struck down and ultimately killed by Nnoitra. Although Sun-Sun couldn't see it from so far, she could feel their spiritual pressures. Sun-Sun couldn't help but feel a huge savage pleasure as Luppi's killer was finally dead. She would have to remember to thank the both of them, if they both survived of course.

_38. Lying_

As Ggio lay on his bed, he couldn't help but wish that Sun-Sun was here, next to him.

_39. Smile_

The way Sun-Sun smiled was just beautiful to Ggio.

_40. Invasion_

When Aizen invaded the town that he needed to make the King's Key and the remaining Gotei 13 had arrived to confront him. He called out the top three Espada. Of course, Ggio and Sun-Sun had no time to for a kiss or any of that stuff. All they could do was take glances at one another from time to time.

_41. Pain_

One by one, Barragan's fraccion lost their battles at the four pillars and although Poww had destroyed one of the pillars, he too was ultimately. Sun-Sun saw the pain in Ggio's eyes as four of his brothers were killed out there and Sun-Sun couldn't help but feel so sorry for him. She wanted to go up to him and hold him, but alas, she couldn't now.

_42. Duty_

When it was time for the real battles to start, the first thing in Sun-Sun's mind was to go and help Ggio fight that female captain, but she knew as well as he that they both had an obligation and duty to their Espada.

_43. Regret_

"_No! This wasn't how it was supposed to end!"_ That was the one thought that echoed in Ggio's head as he felt his life slipping away. He took a look at Sun-Sun and saw the surprise and fear in her eyes as she stared at him. The tears were coming up in the corners of her eyes and Ggio wanted nothing more that to wipe those tears away. But he knew that was totally impossible now, not that since he was about to die. The one thing that ran through Ggio's mind about Sun-Sun was that he regretted not kissing her for the last time. "Good-bye my Sun-Sun." said Ggio before the candle in his life went out.

_44. Ending_

As Sun-Sun watched Ggio dies right before her eyes, she cursed herself that she should've done something to help him; she probably could've saved him in the process. She held back the urge to cry out loud and she wiped away the tears from her eyes. She knew that this was the end of them.

_45. Rage_

After Allon was killed by the old captain, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun all charged at him in a rage screaming fierce war cries. Sun-Sun was screaming as she charged at him, not only for the loss of Allon, but for the loss of her beloved, her world, her Ggio.

_46. Will_

Sun-Sun's body was burning from the captain's attack she fell to the ground along with Apache and Mila-Rose, the attack was severe enough to make them unconscious. But Sun-Sun didn't care about that. Apache and Mila-Rose would live on, but Sun-Sun wouldn't, she had lost the will to live.

_47. Salvation_

Although he had killed her, Sun-Sun couldn't help but thank the old captain for ending it. At least she will be able to see Ggio again. She was grateful to him for that.

_48. Tribute_

After learning that Sun-Sun didn't survive, Apache, Mila-Rose and even Halibel mourned her loss and understood why she didn't survive. They later made a tribute to the two deceased lovers, hoping they had found peace in the afterlife.

_49. Afterlife_

In the afterlife, the two had finally found each other after a while; they ran towards each other and embraced one another. They had each other to love for all of eternity without anyone to hurt them.

_50._ _Heart_

Though no oath is shared between the lovers. In their hearts, they know they will meet again, even after death.

* * *

There you go! Fifty sentences about this pairing! You know what to do. R&R please.


End file.
